The Fourth Quarter Quell
by GirlOnFire4
Summary: This year, the games will be unforgettable. With a twist that changes everything, to the big plans the game makers have in store for the arena. Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games.
1. The Announcement

_Alessia Carter's POV:_

This year is the Fourth Quarter Quell. As Head Gamemaker, it is my responsibility to make sure this years games are unforgettable.

President Snow walks up onto the stage followed by a little boy holding a small wooden box.

He faces the thousands of Capitol citizens that are intently watching him, millions more watching in the districts, waiting for him to begin his speech.

Finally he begins, talking about the dark days, and ending with why the Hunger Games were established.

He finishes his speech and turns to the little boy, who opens the box. President Snow examines all of the envelopes, and finally chooses one. He slowly opens it.

"On the 100th anniversary, as a reminder that the Capitol has total control of the children who come from the districts, there shall be no volunteers."

* * *

**A/N: This is an SYOT. If you would like to submit a tribute, the information is on my profile. Please send your tributes in through PM.**


	2. The Arena Idea

_Alessia Carter's POV:_

No volunteers. A twist I can definitely work with.

I'm still working on the arena sketch. I have already have the basics, like the arena, and the mutts, but I still need to make some adjustments before I meet with President Snow in two weeks.

Last year's arena was a frozen wasteland, so I intend to do the opposite for this year's arena. An arena with a very hot and humid climate. I have created new mutts for the arena, and plan to use a couple mutts from previous games.

The Capitol is very excited for the upcoming Quell. I've heard people talking about which district they think will win, or what the arena will probably be.

I definitely think this years games will please the Capitol citizens. A year they won't forget.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, when I start the reapings they will be longer. Remember, this is an SYOT! I still have many spots left!**


	3. District 1 Reaping

_District 1- Lena Gold's POV:_

I look in the mirror at my reaping dress. The same green dress I've been wearing since my first reaping, four years ago. I know I need a new one, I outgrew this one a long time ago, but I know my family doesn't have the money.

Most people here in District 1 are rich. They live in nice houses, and don't have to worry about if their families will get enough to eat every day. But some families in the district like my family, are different. We don't live in nice houses, and we barely get enough to eat every day.

I take tesserae every year. Even though there are no volunteers this year I still took some. At the time I didn't think much about it, I had to feed my family. But now, on the morning of the reaping I am regretting it.

. . .

I leave my bedroom and walk down the hall into my family's kitchen.

"Where's father?" I ask Andrea. "Still in bed?" I say after I see he's not in the kitchen.

She nods her head.

My father has never been the same since my mother died when I was little. After she died he lost his job, and he stopped getting paid the money our family needed to survive. Now he usually stays in bed most of the day. So as soon as I turned 12, I signed up for tesserae.

This year my name will be in the reaping bowl 12 times. It isn't that many entries, but for living in District 1, I have a lot more entries than most of the other girls my age.

Andrea left the kitchen and went to wake up father. As soon as father was ready we would be on our way to the reaping.

* * *

_District 1- Hannibal Carathea's POV:_

When I walk into the kitchen I see my father sitting at the table, my mother yelling at him.

"You're worthless! You ca-" She stops when she sees me.

I'm used to this. My mother is always doing this to my father. I don't blame her. My father is weak, and is worthy of punishment.

"Hannibal, you look wonderful!" She says, observing my reaping outfit.

"Thanks." I reply smiling.

After I eat the breakfast my mother prepared for me, we leave our house for the reaping.

. . .

"Good luck." Ivie, my best friend says blushing slightly. I know she has a crush on me, but I try to ignore it, I'm not interested.

"Thanks, you to." I reply. She walks away to her section and I walk over to mine.

Veronica, the escort lady finally finishes her speech, and walks over to the girls' bowl. She picks a name.

"Lena Gold!"

I watch the girls' section as some of the 15-year-olds move out of the way so a scared looking girl with brown hair and blue eyes could make her way into the isle and onto the stage.

Veronica congratulates Lena, then walk over to the boys' bowl.

"Hannibal Carathea!" She announces.

Me? I shake off the nerves and walk up to stage. I could win this. I'll be the youngest victor ever.

I shake hands with Lena, and we are lead away.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you guys like it? What did you think of the tributes? Who is your favorite tribute from this chapter?**


	4. District 2 Reaping

_District 2- Janessa Swamp's POV:_

I throw my spear in anger at the training dummy. Bull's eye. I have trained since I was five years old for this, volunteering for the Fourth Quarter Quell. But now I can't.

I'll be the only one in my family that hasn't won the Hunger Games. Both my parents won, and so did my older sister and brother.

I should have volunteered last year, even when I was 17 I was a lot more experienced than most of the older kids at the training academy. But I wanted to wait until the Quarter Quell, not only have the glory of winning the games, but winning the Quarter Quell. What are my chances of getting reaped?

I look around and realize that I'm one of the only people in the training center, and I should probably be on my way home so I can get ready for the reaping.

I put down the spear I am holding and walk out the door of the training center, heading back home to Victor's Village.

. . .

About 30 minutes later I am standing in my room, all ready for the reaping. I admire my new dress, the one I bought while I was in town a few weeks ago.

The dress is red, my favorite color. Red the color of anger, fire, and danger. So the color describes me for the most part.

I hear a knock on my door, and my friend Samantha is standing in the hallway.

"Hey." She says. "Your mom said we should start making our way to the reaping, so we can get there early."

"Ok, I'll be down in a second." I reply, while I slip on my red high heels, the ones I bought to match my dress.

I walk out of my room, and downstairs, where Samantha is waiting at the door.

"Let's go." I say as we slip out the door, and into the crowd of people who are also on their way to the reaping.

* * *

_District 2- Danny Takuto's POV:_

"So, should we head down to the reaping?" I ask my father as I look up at the clock. Only 35 minutes until the reaping starts.

"Five minutes." My dad replies. "Give Sam a little more time to get ready."

Before my father had time to say anything else, Sam, my eight year old brother walks into the kitchen.

"How do I look?" He says, and strikes a pose.

My father laughs. "You look great Sam."

"Thanks." Sam says, sitting down and pouring some cereal into a bowl for himself.

I stand up and walk over to the door. " I'm going to get ahead start. See you guys after the reaping." And with that, I walk out the door, and I'm on my way to the reaping.

. . .

"Hey." I hear someone say from behind me. I turn around to spot the owner of the voice, and see my girlfriend, Lily standing in line a few people behind me. I wait for her to catch up.

"Hi Lily." I say, smiling.

"So, are you nervous for the reaping?" She asks.

"I'm not nervous, what about you?" I reply. I'm not nervous at all. I train at the academy here in District 2, and I'm in the top of the class. I have no need to be nervous.

She nods her head. "I'm nervous. I haven't trained at all. I never thought I'd have to worry about being put into the arena."

I look up and see we're next in line. "Good luck Danny." Lily says and walks over to the 16-year-old section on the girls' side.

I wish Lily the same, and walk over to the same section, but on the boys' side and wait for the reaping to begin.

. . .

Our escort, Fleur, stands up from her chair on the stage and walks over to the girls' bowl. She sticks her hand in and fishes for a piece of paper.

"Janessa Swamp!"

Almost immediately I see a very familiar girl step out of the 18-year-old girl section. I see her all the time in Victor's Village, where I live. My father won the 79th Hunger Games.

Janessa has a huge grin on her face, while she walks to the stage.

Next she walks over to the boys' bowl, and grabs a slip of paper out of it.

"Danny Takuto!"

I make my way up onto stage and stand beside Janessa. I remain emotionless. I look over to my father and Sam. Sam looks as if he is about to cry, and my father, tying to comfort him.

I shake hands with Janessa. She has an evil smirk on her face, as if she is already thinking of all the possible ways to kill me.

* * *

**A/N: Who was your favorite tribute from this chapter? **


	5. District 3 Reaping

_District 3- Lerinia Vera's POV:_

_**Flashback**_

_I see them, mother and father both being dragged away by the peacekeepers._

"_Go Lerinia! Go!" My mother screams, struggling, trying to get free. But I stay put. I'm not going anywhere._

_Finally the peacekeepers stop, and the Head peacekeeper pulls out his gun. Before I know what is happening my mother falls to the ground. I scream as the same thing is done to my father._

_I grab the nearest peacekeepers gun, and before I know what I am doing, I aim, and shoot at the Head Peacekeeper. He falls to the ground, and I start running, running away, I need to be anywhere except for here._

_**Flashback End**_

I wake up, sweating in bed. I was eight when my mother and father were murdered by the peacekeepers. My parents were rebels, just like me.

My older sister Sybil bursts into my bedroom. "Are you alright? I heard you screaming. Was it the dream?" She said the last part quietly.

"I'm fine." I say still shaking. Sometimes I have that dream, but when the reaping comes around, I have it more often.

I get out of bed and walk over to my dresser. I pull out my reaping clothes, which is a white t-shirt that I drew a picture of the Capitol seal burning in flames on. Nice right? It goes perfectly with my ripped jeans that I am also wearing.

I walk out of my room and downstairs to join my older sister, Sybil, and my younger brother, Flynn for breakfast.

_District 3- Alvin Ridley's POV:_

_**Flashback**_

"_Where's daddy?" I ask my mother as she walks into the house. As soon as I say that, her face darkens and I know something is wrong. I can tell she has been crying._

"_What's wrong?" I ask._

"_Well… daddy isn't coming home today." She replies._

"_What not?" I say, starting to cry._

"_Daddy's gone." She says quietly, starting to cry with me._

"_What?" I say, confused._

"_Daddy is… dead." She says._

"_Who killed him?" I say, tears streaming down my face._

"_A little girl… named Lerinia Vera." She replies._

_**Flashback End**_

"Wake up Alvin!" Anderson, my older brother says. "It's almost time to leave for the reaping."

"Fine." I mumble, pulling off my covers, still remembering the dream I had of my father's death, who used to be the Head Peacekeeper.

I put on my best outfit for the reaping, which is a black button up shirt, and black pants. Then I walk down the hall into the kitchen where my mom is fixing breakfast.

"Good morning mom." I say.

"Good morning Alvin, you look wonderful! You're so grow up!" She replies, embracing me in a hug.

"Thanks." I reply.

"Here's breakfast." She says placing three bowls of cereal on the table, one for me, one for her, and one for Anderson, who is already sitting at the table.

We finish breakfast and we leave, on our way to the reaping.

. . .

"Where are you going?" Anderson asks as I follow mother into the section for people who aren't eligible to be reaped, forgetting that I am 12 now, and am eligible for the reaping.

"Oh, I forgot." I say turning the other way to follow him.

. . .

Bianca, District 3's escort takes the stage, first going over to the girls' bowl. Her hand grabs a slip of paper from the bottom of the bowl.

"Lerinia Vera!"

The girl who killed my dad. Lerinia Vera, the girl who killed my father was just reaped to be in the hunger games. She walks to the stage wearing a a tee shirt with, what looks like the Capitol symbol going up in in flames, and ripped jeans. I grit my teeth.

She looks scared, but once she reaches the escort, she tries to act like she wasn't called to be put into an arena where you have to fight to the death.

A small smile creeps across my face, but quickly vanishes as Bianca walk over to the boys' bowl.

"Alvin Ridley!"

My heart skips a beat. I was just reaped. A single tear slowly makes its way down my cheek, but I wipe it away. I can't look weak.

I walk to the stage and stand as close to Lerinia as I dare.

The up side to all of this? I _will_ kill Lerinia Vera, if it's the last thing I do. Literally. I will avenge my father's death.

I look over to Anderson, who is shocked. He would have volunteered for me. Right? Then at my mother, who is crying. First she lost her husband, now she will probably lose her son.

I reluctantly shake Lerinia's hand, and we are lead away.


	6. District 4 Reaping

_District 4- Herena Malcolm's POV:_

Boats. The ocean is usually filled with them, fishing boats, cargo boats, and many others. Not today, today the ocean is empty. Not a single boat in sight. That's because today is the reaping.

I step into the water and instantly feel better. All of my nerves about the reaping today have gone away. I dive deeper, and I am submersed into the ocean.

. . .

"Herena!" I hear someone call, I look up to see my mother standing on the shore. "Come on! It's almost time to leave for the reaping!"

Almost time for the reaping? I start swimming towards shore, swearing I just got to the beach a few minutes ago.

I take one last look at the ocean, wishing I could stay and swim all day. But I can't. I run to catch up with my mother.

. . .

I run upstairs and put as fast as I can put my reaping outfit, which consists of a white tank top and a blue skirt.

I then rush downstairs and join Matt, my older brother, my mom, and my dad. We head out for the reaping.

* * *

_District 4- Triton Sea's POV:_

I watch as a little fish swims through the water. I grab my trident and easily spear it.

I look out into the ocean thinking about the reaping. I'm not looking forward to it. It's not the fear of being reaped; it's the fear of not being reaped.

I want to go into the games. If I won I would be known throughout Panem, I would be rich and famous. Not that I'm poor. Both my parents won the games, and so did my older sister Ocean. You could also say I am already famous too, because my sister Ocean volunteered for the games when she was 13. She won, making her Panem's youngest victor.

I mean, I love Ocean and all, but I am always known as Ocean Sea's little brother. Nothing more, nothing less. I want to be known as Triton Sea, victor of the most unforgettable hunger games yet. If I were to be in the games, I would make my victory way more incredible than Ocean's.

I grab my trident and make my way back to my parents' house in Victor's Village, which is in sight.

. . .

Cornelia, our escort, dressed in all yellow (including her skin, and her hair, which I' pretty sure is a wig) walks over to the girls' bowl.

"Herena Malcolm!"

A girl emerges from the 14-year-old section, smirking while she walks to the stage.

Our escort walks over to our bowl, the boys' bowl and grabs a slip of paper from the top.

"Triton Sea!"

I can't believe my luck, she actually picked my name. Thrilled, I walk to the stage. This was meant to be. Surely I'll win.

I look out into the crowd and spot Ocean. She looks pleased that I was reaped, but when she catches my eye she shoots me a look that says 'You better not lose and make me look bad.'

I shake hands with Herena and Cornelia leads us into the escort building.

* * *

**A/N: I still have some open spots for tributes. All the information is on my profile. Who was your favorite tribute from this chapter?**


	7. District 5 Reaping

_District 5- Corrithia Lewis's POV:_

My reaping outfit, my beautiful reaping outfit. I admire myself in the mirror, knowing I must look stunning in my lavender colored dress. This isn't just _any_ dress; this dress comes from the Capitol.

I look around my room. Everything is the color lavender. My bed, my dresser, my bookcase, everything. Lavender is my absolute _favorite_ color. That's why when I was 12; I asked my parents if the Capitol could surgically alter me to be that color. So here I am, four years later, the color lavender. My skin, my hair everything.

See, I used to live in the Capitol. My family was rich, I had friends, and everything was perfect. But then my father, who is a secret spy for President Snow was sent here to spy on the rebels of district 5.

I hate it. I absolutely hate it here. I used to have friends, so many friends in the Capitol. Here, everyone thinks I'm a freak.

I sigh, trying to think positively. If I am reaped I'll get to go to the Capitol. I'll be famous!

I walk downstairs, almost tripping once or twice in my lavender colored platform heels.

"Good, you're ready." Noelle, my 15-year-old sister says.

I nod, tripping down the last step.

Noelle walks over to the door. "What are you waiting for?" She asks looking back at me.

I shrug, following Noelle out the door.

* * *

_District 5- Ananse Aquarius's POV:_

When I wake up mother isn't in the house. She never is. At this time of morning, she is outside, watching the sun rise. Mother does this every morning, as well as watching the sun set.

People think she's insane. She isn't. Our family is just different than everyone else's. During the first rebellion, most people gave up their religion. But mother's family didn't. We still practice the Wicca religion.

The people in the district are scared of us. They consider us as some sort of witches. We aren't.

Mother stays outside longer this morning, probably because today is the reaping. I dread this day. Not because I might get reaped, because I have to be with all of the other children.

I'm not a social person. I don't have any friends, or siblings. I'm home schooled. It's just me and my mother.

I walk down the hall to my room, where I spend most of my time. I lie down on my bed. I feel my eyelids getting heavier. Before I know it, I have fallen asleep.

. . .

When I wake I jump out of bed and run into the hallway. How long have I been sleeping? Did mother and I miss the reaping? I look at the clock. The reaping begins in 15 minutes.

I run into the kitchen, where my mother is sitting at the table.

"We have to go."

"Ok." She says allowing me to take her hand and lead her to the door.

. . .

"May the Gods and Goddesses bless you." My mother says smiling as she goes off to her section and I reluctantly walk over to mine.

The other 15 year old boys back up a little as I walk into my section.

The escort woman, I don't remember her name, grabs a name from the girls' bowl.

"Corrithia Lewis!"

A lavender colored girl happily walks up to the stage in the tallest shoes I've ever seen. And the district thinks my family is weird. What about her?

She walks over to the boys' bowl next.

"Ananse Aquarius!"

Me. The name echoes through my head. I have a sudden feeling to attack. Anyone near me. The peacekeepers grab me, but not before I tackle two boys from my section to the ground.

I am dragged up to the stage, and into the justice building.

* * *

**A/N: How do you guys like my story so far?**


	8. District 6 Reaping

_District 6- Blakely Lewis's POV:_

"Hey, Blakely." I hear someone whisper. I open my eyes to Loot, who is sitting beside me. "Look what I got." He says, revealing a slice of cake from behind his back.

"Where'd you get that?" I ask, immediately sitting up.

"The bakery." He says with a grin on his face.

"You went without me?" I ask surprised.

"You were sleeping." Loot says.

"So?" I ask outraged. "You could have been caught!"

"Sorry. I know, I could have been caught, but I was so hungry, and you weren't up. I figured you wouldn't mind." Loot replies.

I sigh. "It's fine. We just can't get caught. I don't want to go to the community home." I say.

Loot and I live on the streets of district 6. Both of us are orphans. How we survive? Easy. Loot is the most infamous thief in the district. That's how he got his nickname, Loot. Even I don't know his real name, which is weird, considering he is my best friend, and like a little brother to me.

Loot will go in and raid the shop, and I will stand guard outside. Once he is done, we will sneak back to our hideout which is different every week. This week it's is a shed. We have to move constantly, because the peacekeepers are always after us.

Loot and I aren't well fed though. We usually get 4 or 5 meals every week. Six if we're lucky.

Loot hands me half of the slice of cake.

"Happy Hunger Games." I say in a Capitol accent.

"And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Loot replies. We both smile as we bite into our cake.

* * *

_District 6- Soren Iox's POV:_

When I wake up my stomach is empty. I have nothing to fill it. I haven't had anything to eat in days; the last thing I ate was the burnt bread the bakery threw out.

I live on the streets. I don't have many friends and I don't go to school. I raised myself. I can't read or write, and I can barely speak.

I watch as many children and adults walk by my. This reminds me. Today is the reaping.

I stand up and try and to clean myself up as best I can. And then, I'm off to the reaping.

. . .

Trixie, our escort walks to the stage. Instead of the usual 'Ladies First' Trixie always picks the male tribute first.

Her hand disappears into the bowl, and comes back out with a slip of paper.

"Soren Iox!" She announces.

The Capitol. All the food I can imagine. That is all I can think about as I walk to the stage. Not about the fact that I am about to be put into an arena to die.

* * *

_District 6- Blakely Lewis's POV:_

The male tribute, Soren walks to the stage. I'm just glad it wasn't Loot who was reaped.

Trixie picks a name from the next bowl.

"Blakely Lewis!"

I walk to the stage. This can't be happening. I have to be dreaming. Loot will wake me up any second.

I reach the stage and look out into the 13-year-old section. I finally spot Loot, who looks devastated. How will he survive without me?

I'm scared, but not for me. For Loot.

I'll win. If I can survive the streets of district 6, I can survive the Hunger Games.

I shake Soren's hand and we are lead away.

* * *

**A/N: Halfway done the reapings!**

**I decide to do sponsoring for this story! For information, check my profile page.**


	9. District 7 Reaping

_District 7- Serenity Foster's POV:_

"Grandmother?" I say, standing beside my grandma's bed.

It takes her a while, but she quietly responds. "Yes?"

"Well… I'll be gone for a little this morning." I tell her. Her brow furrows. "This morning is the reaping." I say, hoping she will understand.

She nods, and lays her head back down on her pillow and falls asleep again.

I sigh, kiss grandmother on the forehead and walk out the door.

I hope grandmother will be alright. She can't go to the reaping. She is too sick. She has been sick for quite a while. I have tried to make her feel better, but nothing seems to work. I'm getting worried. She is the only family I have left. I can't bear the thought of losing her. She raised me.

When it's my turn in line, the peacekeepers prick my finger and I head over to the 15-year-old section.

* * *

_District 7- Jorge Ridullen's POV:_

I watch as Tamariel, Lucille, and Hattie, 3 of my little sisters walk over to the section for people who are not eligible for the reaping along with my mother and my father.

Samica and I lead Trent, our little brother into his section. It is his first reaping, and he is very nervous, but I can tell he is trying to act brave.

After Trent finds his section, I wish Samica and Trent good luck and I head off to the 17-year-old section and Samica heads off to the 14-year-old girls' section.

. . .

When our escort, Magnolia, walk to the stage I take a deep breath. I hope Samica or Trent don't get reaped. I wouldn't be able to volunteer for them.

She picks a name out of the girls' bowl.

"Serenity Foster!"

It takes a little bit, but I finally see a scared looking dark haired girl step out of her section. I feel bad for her. But there is nothing I can do.

She walks over to the boys' bowl, which has my name in it 48 times. A lot of entries? I know. Between tesserae and wood chopping, I can barely get the money and food my family needs. But we get through. Just barely.

She has the slip of paper in her hand.

"Jorge Ridullen!"

I walk to the stage. Terrified. Shocked. The truth starts to sink in. I will be a tribute in this year's games. My family will starve without out me.

In the crowd, my parents are trying to calm down Hattie, Lucille, and Tamariel. Trent is trying to hold back tears, and Samica is crying.

I look over at Serenity, who looks the same way I feel. I bet she had a family too. I bet she didn't want to reaped either.

* * *

_District 7- Serenity Foster's POV:_

Me put into the Hunger Games. I can even kill a fly, how could I kill a person? I mean sure, I've used duel knives a little before, but that's all the training I have had.

Who will take care of Grandmother?

I see the fear in Jorge's eyes. I want to tell him everything will be alright. But I'm not a liar.

* * *

**A/N: My SYOT is officially closed! Thanks so much to all the people who have submitted tributes!**


	10. District 8 Reaping

_District 8- Skyler May's POV:_

"It's almost time for the reaping." I hear someone say, tapping me on the shoulder. "Em and Sophie are here." Kate, my older sister tells me.

I look up from the book I'm reading. "Already?"

"Yeah." Kate replies.

"Fine, tell them I'll be down in a minute." I say as I mark the page in my book and walk over to my closet.

I finally decide on a light green dress. After dressing I walk downstairs. I have already eaten breakfast, so I say goodbye to Kate, who says she will be at the reaping shortly. I make my way out the door of her house.

I have been living with Kate, my 23 year old sister. My dad and I got in a fight so I decided to stay at her house for a little.

Sitting on the porch are my best friends, Sophie and Em. Well my only friends. I don't really get along that well with people, but I don't care.

"Hey, Skyler." Em says.

"Hey guys." I say. As Em and Sophie stand up and we begin walking towards town square.

. . .

Almost the whole trip to town's square we are quiet. Finally Sophie breaks the silence.

"Are… are you nervous?" She asks, her voice trembling.

"No, not really." I lie, even though I'm nervous. I don't want Sophie to get all freaked out.

I shot Em a look that says 'You better say it's going to be fine.' And she seems to understand. "I'm not that worried Sophie. What are the chances of us getting reaped?"

I nod, satisfied with Em's answer, knowing that Em is totally scared. Sophie doesn't notice though.

* * *

_District 8- Moire Eastwood's POV:_

When Samara, Coley and I arrive at the community home's cafeteria, most of the kids are already eating.

We walk past a group of older kids teasing a little boy, a new girl sitting at a table by herself, and a group of kids sitting at a table laughing together.

Why they are laughing? I have no idea. Today is the reaping.

Samara, Coley and I all grab a tray of the grayish mush that is this morning's breakfast and we head of to an empty table.

We don't say much until Samara looks down at her outfit and sighs. "My dress looks horrible." I stare at her gray colored dress that is clearly too small for her. It has a couple holes in it.

"You look fine." Coley says. "Better than some girls' dresses Samara."

Samara nods. "So, after the reaping, do you guys want to head over to the west side of town?"

Coley and I know exactly what she means by this. The west side of town is the most dangerous part of town. Samara Coley and I will go down there often, to steal food, money, and sometimes just to hang out.

I sly grin appears on my face. Coley is also smiling.

"Sure." I answer.

"Yeah, that sounds good. After the reaping." Coley says as all of us get up and head of to the reaping.

. . .

Our escort walks to the stage. I believe his name is Ryker. He heads over to the girls' bowl.

I hold my breath as he opens the slip.

"Skyler May!"

I am relieved it's not Samara.

A brown haired girl steps out of the 16-year-old section and walks to the stage. She has no emotion on her face. She is probably shocked.

Ryker head over to the boys' bowl. He pulls a slip out of the bowl. He opens it, and I hope it isn't Coley.

"Moire Eastwood!"

I freeze. It's not Coley. It's me.

I get over my shock and walk to the stage. I mean, this could be good. I can escape the poverty of District 8. If I win, I will get to live in Victor's Village. And well, if I lose…

I look out into the crowd. Samara seems close to tears. She gives me a look that says 'You can do this Moire.'

I look over to Coley who seems sad. He looks eager. It suddenly hits me. He wants to volunteer for me. But he can't. I wouldn't let him take my place anyway.

I shake Skyler's hand and we are lead into the Justice Building.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of this chapter?**


	11. District 9 Reaping

_District 9- Fantasia Coole's POV:_

"Hurry up Fantasia." Mother says, sounding very stressed. "You're going to be late for the reaping. You still have to pick Mercy up at her house."

"Yeah, I know mom." I say as I finish my bowl of cereal. I get up from the table and slip on the red sandals I'll be wearing to the reaping.

"Goodbye Fantasia." Mother says.

"Bye mom." I say as I head downstairs, to my father's shop.

Usually at this time of day the shop has been open for a couple of hours, and it would be filled with people. But today my father's Butcher Shop is closed. The store is vacant, with the exception of my older brother Kane, who is cutting some meat up in the back of the shop.

I try to ignore him. Well, not him, the meat. I hate the sight of blood. Yeah, my dad owns a Butcher's Shop and I can't stand the sight of blood. My job at the shop is bargaining for meat. I'm pretty good at it, and it doesn't involve slaughtering animals.

I walk out of the shop and begin walking down the street.

. . .

"Good morning Mr. Hulse." I say as Mercy's dad open the front door.

Mr. Hulse smiles. "Good morning Fantasia. I'll tell Mercy you're here."

He leaves the front door, and a minute later Mercy appears in his place. "Hey Fantasia."

"Hi Mercy." I reply. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She says slipping on her shoes.

Mercy Hulse is my best friend. Wait, Mercy Hulse is like my _sister_. We have known each other since we were little, and she helps me out at my family's Butcher's Shop.

"Let's go." She says, stepping onto the porch.

* * *

_District 9- Nanashi Marion's POV:_

"Izami!" I yell.

My younger brother's figure appears at my bedroom door. "Yes?" He says innocently.

"Give me my ring." I say trying to hold back my anger.

"What ring?" He asks, like he did nothing wrong.

"I know you stole my ring! Give it back!" I yell.

"Oh… that ring." He says as a sly grin appears on his face.

I hold my hand out. "I'll give you three seconds to give me my ring."

He rolls his eyes. "I don't have it." Izami says. He lying I can tell. He's a great liar, but he's my brother and I can tell when he's not telling the truth.

"One. Two." I begin. Izami starts to walk away. "Three." I finish.

I chase him down and pin him to the wall. He struggles, trying to get free, but I'm stronger than him.

"Fine!" Izami yells. "Here!" He says. I loosen my grip so he can reach into his pocket.

He hands me my ring and runs back into his bedroom. I don't know why Izami hates me. I try to be nice to him really, but he just keeps pranking me. The first time it was tripwire. Then the poison ivy. Now he takes things from me.

I study my bronze colored ring. It was my mother's. She was wearing it the day she died. I wear it all the time. Except for when I sleep. Izami must have snuck in my room while I was sleeping and stole my ring.

I sigh, heading into the kitchen to tell my dad I would be making my way to the reaping.

. . .

Reeves, our escort walks up to the stage. She smiles as she walks over to the girls' bowl to pick a name out.

"Fantasia Coole!"

A girl with short, choppy, snowy white hair walks up to the stage. Another girl in the crowd screams, and starts running towards Fantasia. Fantasia shakes her head. "No Mercy." She says. The peacekeepers drag the girl back to her section.

Reeves walks over to the next bowl trying to act like that didn't just happen.

"Nanashi Marion!"

My first thoughts? All of the bloody deaths I've seen while watching the Hunger Games. I smile walking to the stage, acting like I wasn't just sentenced to my death.

I search the 14-year old boys section for Izami. He is smiling.

I shake Fantasia's hand and we exit the stage.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? **

**Sponsoring Question- What is Rue's training score?**


	12. District 10 Reaping

_District 10- Asturian Clod's POV:_

"Wouldn't it be nice to have one of those cakes mother?" I ask, as we pass the bakery.

"Yes darling," My mom replies. "They look very delicious."

I sigh. "I wish we could afford one."

"I know darling. Maybe next time we're in town we'll be able to get something from the bakery. We would be able to stop and buy a cake if we did have the money, we have to get to the reaping or we'll be late." Mother says.

"Your mother's right," My father says. "Maybe next time."

My mother pushes me along in my wheelchair, into the town's square.

Yeah, I have a wheelchair. Mother and father say it is because of a defect when I was born. I'm not as strong as the other children, and I'm always sick. I get bullied a lot.

After the peacekeeper pricks my finger, mother isn't allowed to go any farther with me. My parents wish me good luck, and they lead Randall, my little brother away. I slowly wheel myself over to the 15-year-old girls' section.

* * *

_District 10- Kurnok Arukimaki's POV:_

"Time to go! We're going to be late for the reaping!" My older sister Rebecca says.

"Let me finish this chapter," I reply. "Really quick."

Rebecca rolls her eyes. "I'm leaving without you."

"No! Please!" I shout. "I'm coming." I close my book. I guess I'll have to wait until we get back from the reaping to finish my book.

I walk down the steps of District 10's community home. This is where Rebecca and I live. Ever since we were little when are parents died.

I get downstairs and the dining room and the rec room are empty. Rebecca was right, maybe we would be late for the reaping.

I see Rebecca who is already walking towards town square and I run to catch up with her.

. . .

Our escort, Nadia, approaches the girls' bowl. I hope she doesn't pick Rebecca's name.

"Asturian Clod!"

I hear screaming. A girl screaming as a couple peacekeepers carry her to the stage. She has brown hair and dark green eyes. I wonder why the peacekeepers are carrying her.

When they let go of her once she gets to the stage she falls to the ground, crying. I feel bad. But at least it's not Rebecca.

The escort now approaches the boys' bowl.

"Kurnok Arukimaki!"

I straighten my glasses and I walk to the stage. I'm nervous, but I feel prepared. I have a strategy.

* * *

_District 10- Asturian Clod's__ POV:_

They grabbed me from my wheelchair and dragged me to the stage. This can't be happening. I'll be the first to die in the arena.

I look over to mother and father. They are crying to. I have never seen them cry before. They know I won't make it back to District 10.

I reluctantly shake Kurnok's hand. He seems laid back about this whole situation. How? He has just had a death sentence!

I take on last look at my District, and allow them to carry me into the Justice building. I allow them to lead me to my death. There is nothing I can do about it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. What do you think of these tributes?**


	13. District 11 Reaping

_District 11- Kae Shier's POV:_

_**Flashback**_

_Mother and I sit on the couch. We watch the TV nervously. Theo's almost there. He could win this._

_We watch the District 3 girl on the screen while she sets up a snare. Then the camera zooms in on Theo and the Careers._

_I'm a little surprised Theo is in the Career pack. It hardly ever happens for someone in District 11. But Theo's very strong. _

_Theo takes the lead through the jungle while the girl from district 1, both from district 2, and the boy from district 4, the other remaining Careers, hang back._

"_We should kill him," the girl from 1 says. "Before he turns on us."_

"_I agree," the boy from 4 replies._

"_I'll do it," the boy from 2 volunteers. All the Careers smile. _

"_Are you guys coming?" Theo calls back to the other Careers._

"_Yeah," the girl from District 2 says. The Careers all circle around Theo._

"_What's going on guys?" He asks, his voice shaky as the District 2 boy grabs his spear._

"_You've been helpful to us 11. But we don't need you anymore," the girl from 2 says. _

"_After all, only one person can win," The girl from 1 says._

"_Goodbye 11." The district 2 boy has his spear through Theo's heart before he can let out a scream._

"_No!" I scream falling to the ground, tears in my eyes._

_Mother shuts of the TV. She kneels down next to me and starts to cry._

_**Flashback End**_

I wake with a start. I reach up to my neck and find the necklace Theo gave me. It was his last gift to me and my most valuable possession. It has a silver bird charm on it. I remember when he gave it to me.

"Never take off Kae. Never leave district 11. Stay, protect mother. Make sure everything is okay in case I don't come back. I know you can do it Kae. You are very strong and brave."

I slowly get out of bed and shiver. Today is the reaping. No volunteers this year for the Quell. Not that anyone would volunteer for me if I was reaped.

I grab my prettiest dress, a pale blue one that used to be my mother's. Then I make my way down the kitchen where my mother is sitting.

"Mother?" I say. "Mother."

"What," she replies blankly.

"Would you like some breakfast?" I ask.

"Sure," She replies.

I walk over to the cabinet. There is only a little bit of cereal left. Mother and I have been barely getting by. I pour her some and bring the bowl over. She slowly picks up a spoon and begins to eat.

Mother's always like this. Well she has been for a couple years now. Ever since father's death, and Theo's shortly after she has become depressed.

"Time to go to the reaping," I say after we both finished breakfast.

She nods, slowly getting up and putting her shoes on. I open the door for her, and we are off to the reaping.

* * *

_District 11- Marshall Hadron's POV:_

"Nice to have off work today, huh?" Celeste says, trying to be optimistic, because nothing's really great about reaping day.

"Yeah," I reply as we walk towards town square. "A break from the fields."

Celeste glances over at the grain field, where her and I work. I cut up the wheat, and she carries it to the truck. We are both pretty strong, from working all day.

We are quiet for a minute. Finally Celeste speaks. "Are you scared?"

"Well… yeah," I reply.

"Me to," She says.

"Hey, Martin is coming over to my house after the reaping. Do you want to come over to?" I ask, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Sure," Celeste replies.

We reach the peacekeepers and the ask for our fingers.

"See you after the reaping," I tell Celeste.

"Bye Marshall," She replies and I head over to the 14-year-old boys' section.

. . .

Our escort, Miranda, takes the stage. She grabs a name from the girls' bowl first.

"Kae Shier!"

A tall, olive skinned girl from the 17 year old section walks to the stage. She looks a bit scared, but overall, she isn't that shaken up.

For a small moment I'm happy, Celeste wasn't reaped, but my happiness disappears when she grabs a name from the boys' bowl.

"Marshall Hadron!"

I walk to the stage trying to hold back tears. I'm scared. I hope it doesn't show. I don't want the Careers to think of me as an easy kill.

I look out into the crowd and spot Celeste. She is crying.

I shake Kae's hand and we are lead away.

* * *

**A/N: Only one more reaping to write! Did you guys like this chapter?**


	14. District 12 Reaping

_District 12- Heaven LaFratta's POV:_

"Thanks Heaven," James says as I hand him my newest book.

"You're welcome," I reply. "The book is really interesting. It talks about the dark days, the rebellion, things like that. I thought you might like it."

"Great," James smiles. "How about the book I gave you on Friday?"

"Oh, the one all about the history of Panem?" I ask.

"Yeah," he replies.

"I'm almost finished, I've only had it for two days so far, plus I've been reading my new book." I say.

"That's fine. I still have one of your books to." James replies.

"Ok," I say, glancing up at the clock. "Already? I have to go James. I need to get ready for the reaping."

"Alright. See you tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yeah, bye." I reply, as I walk down the hallway and out the door of James's house, and towards my own house.

I look back and watch James close the door. We have got together often these past few weeks. I met him at the library, and he almost likes books as much as I do. I guess that makes us friends? I never had a real friend before, I usually just read all the time.

I run towards my house, knowing I'll have to get ready quickly. I can't be late for the reaping.

* * *

_District 12- Rayden Cassler's POV:_

Today is the reaping. In District 12, everyone dreads this day.

As I walk towards town square, most people around me are walking quietly, their faces filled with gloom. Others walk in small group and talk very quietly among each other. So I'm surprised when I hear a loud voice from behind me.

"You call _that _a reaping outfit? You look like a giant pumpkin!" I know the voice right away. It's the most infamous bully in the district, Ethan Cummings.

Most of the people around me pick up their pace and start to walk faster, they don't want to get involved with Ethan. He a force not to be reckoned with. But despite he's a year older than me, and bigger than me, I'm not scared of him.

"Go away!" Says another voice. I turn around. I recognize the voice. It's Europa, my girlfriend.

I stop and turn around.

"Why? You scared of me?" Ethan replies, laughing.

"Shut up!" Europa shouts at him, her face bright red.

"Or what? Are you gonna fight me? Go ahead and try!" Ethan retorts.

Europa kicks Ethan in the shins, and he stumbles back in shock. He approaches Europa. I know she won't win a fight against Ethan, she is much smaller than him.

He retaliates by punching her in the stomach. She falls to the ground before I get over there. Ethan doesn't see me until a second before I punch him in the jaw. He returns a punch, but I duck. Europa, who is on her feet again, starts to punch Ethan.

After a while Ethan backs up, and Europa and I stop hitting him.

"Next time girl," Ethan say, pointing a finger at Europa. "When you boyfriend isn't here to save you." He runs off.

"Thanks," Europa says, as she brushes herself off.

"No problem," I reply. "Wait until word gets around the district that Ethan got beat by two 16-year-olds."

She smiles. "Yeah, but we better get to the reaping, we don't want to be late."

* * *

_District 12- Heaven LaFratta's POV:_

Doria, our escort walks to the stage. She retrieves a name from the girls' bowl.

_Not me. Not me. Please not me._ I think.

"Heaven LaFratta!"

I walk to the stage. I take a deep breath. I'm not going to freak out and be like all the others who get reaped from District 12.

I look over to James. He looks nervous, but pretty calm overall.

Doria now has another slip of paper in her hand.

"Rayden Cassler!"

A tall, handsome boy approaches the stage. He looks relaxed about the situation, but his eyes are filled with sadness. I shake his hand and we are lead into the Justice Building.

How could I kill someone? I take one last look at my home. I know it won't be likely that I'll be back.

* * *

**A/N: The reapings are finished! Thanks to all those who submitted tributes!**

**If you go on to my profile page, I put a poll up. You can vote for your favorite tribute! Even if you didn't submit a tribute you can vote. If your tribute gets 4 votes, they get a sponsoring point. So vote!**


	15. Train Rides

_District 7- Jorge Ridullen's__ POV:_

Serenity and I sit quietly in the dining cart. On any other occasion, I would be sitting at the table with my plate filled with all the Capitol goodies. These treats make my mouth water. The soups, cakes, biscuits, fruits and other delicious things. If my family in District 7 could have just a quarter of the food in this cart, maybe they wouldn't starve.

I look over at Serenity. She's on the verge of tears. I can't help but to think of how much she reminds me of Samica with her brown eyes, brown hair, slightly tan skin, and her frail figure.

I turn away, trying to shake the thought from my mind. I need to focus, so I can get back to the _real_ Samica and the rest of my family.

We sit in silence for a while, and I watch District 7's forests transform into a flat prairie.

"Both of us will survive longer if we're together," I hear a small voice say. I turn and see Serenity facing me.

"You want to be in an alliance with me?" I ask, surprised. But she's right. If we work together, we might survive longer.

Serenity nods. "Ok, alliance."

She smiles, but it quickly fades. "Great. It's nice to know I have someone to depend on in the arena."

_Someone to depend on._ This makes me uneasy. Only one of us can win these games.

* * *

_District 3- Alvin Ridley's POV:_

There's no way I was going to sit in a dining cart with Lerinia. No, as soon as I got on the train I headed off into the cart that was my bedroom.

Well, I've had a great day so far. Not. I reaped for the hunger games and the girl who killed my dad is coming with me. For the next few days I'll have to live with the fact that I'm almost guaranteed a painful death.

It's not likely I will have an ally, so I'll have to survive in the arena by myself. I have no training or skill whatsoever.

All I know is I will kill Lerinia. From the second I was reaped I promised myself that.

I walk into the bathroom. Maybe a nice hot shower will relax me a little bit. I clean myself up, and after I slip some new clothes I feel relaxed. Almost.

I'm still a little shaken up from today's events. I lie down on my bed and try to sleep. If I survive, these next few weeks won't be easy.

* * *

_District 12- Heaven LaFratta's POV:_

When Doria tells me it's time for diner I slip on a pretty blue dress on and I head to the dining cart.

For the past few hours I have been thinking. I could win these games. It's not all about strength; it's about being smart to. I have a logic figured out.

When the avox's bring the roasted chicken, baked potatoes, fruits, and the soup out I dig right in. Rayden, my district partner doesn't. He sits quietly, not touching anything. He's missing out. When is he ever going to get the chance to eat something so delicious again?

I introduce myself to my mentor, Leila, and she gives me some tips about staying alive in the arena.

"Remember, the first thing you need to find is water," she says. "Oh, and if you have an ally, be aware, they might turn on you." Of course I knew all of this already, I'm not stupid, but Leila seems nice.

After dinner I head back to my bedroom. It's dark outside, and Doria said we'll be at the Capitol by morning.

I lie down on my bed, and before I know it I've fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Shout-out to SkinOfInk my 50th reviewer! Thanks to all the other people who reviewed also! I really appreciate it!**

**This is how I'll do the next few chapters, POVs from a couple tributes. If you didn't hear from your tribute in this chapter, I'll probably have he or she in the next chapter. I will try and have all tributes an equal amount of narrating time.**

**Overall what do you think of the chapter? Do you think Serenity and Jorge will make a good alliance? **


	16. Chariot Rides

_District 11- Marshall Hadron's POV:_

Farmers. Every year District 11's tributes are dressed as farmers. I have a white tee-shirt on, with overalls and brown boots. The worst part of the costume is the pitchfork. I mean, yeah holding a trident for District 4, but a pitchfork? We hardly ever use them in District 11.

Kae is wearing the same exact thing except she doesn't have to carry anything.

When Gillian, my stylist, comes and tells Kae and me it's the parade is about to start we head over to our chariot.

The chariot is really cool. It is gold, and has a huge number 11 on the front of it. All over the chariot are engraving of corn stalks, our main crop back in District 11. The chariot will be pulled by two white stallions.

I step up on to the chariot next to Kae. Taking in all of this at once is a bit nerve-racking, being thrown into the Hunger Games, and coming to the Capitol. Looking at the chariot, it reminds me how much I want to be at home in District 11.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this year's tributes!" A voice echoes throughout city circle. A door opens, revealing all the Capitol citizens, and District 1's chariot pulls out and begins the parade.

* * *

_District 8- Skyler May's POV:_

The crowd roars as the first chariot enters the City Circle. I look up at the television screen that broadcasts the chariot parade throughout Panem.

Both tributes from District 1 wear a sparkling jumpsuit. The boy wears a silver one, and the girl wears a pink one. I can't tell what the jumpsuit is made out of, but from where I am it looks like diamonds. They both wear capes the color of their jumpsuits. District 1's costumes don't make as good as an impression on me as last year's, or the year before that. Maybe it's the fact that the tributes don't seem as strong, and bloodthirsty as they usually do.

District 2's chariot follows. These are the scariest tributes in my mind, both look strong and bloodthirsty. If I didn't know about the rule for this year's Quell, I would have definitely thought they volunteered. The girl wears a sparkling gold dress, and the boy wears a matching suit.

The girl from 3 wears a metallic colored dress, decorated with intricate patterns. The boy wears the same thing, except he is in a jumpsuit. The girl has a mischievous look on her face, and the boy looks scared, but I can tell he is trying to hide it.

District 4's chariot pulls out. The girl wears a classic mermaid outfit. A blue bikini top, with a matching tale. Her dirty blonde hair has blue highlights in it. The boy has matching blue pants on that resemble fish scales. He has no top on, and is holding a trident.

District 5's costume is pretty cool. The girl wears a dress that is decorated with lightning bolts that light up. The boy wears a matching vest.

The girl and boy from District 6 wear the same outfit. Bodysuits decorated with a yellow and black checkered pattern. I understand what their stylists were trying to do, yellow and black for a taxi or maybe a school bus, since 6 are the transportation district. It's really subtle, but I get it.

District 7's tributes are dressed up as trees, like every year. This year I think the stylist was going for a maple tree.

Moire and I are next. We pull out into the City Circle and I begin to smile and wave at the crowd. I shake nervously. What if the crowd doesn't like me? If I want to win this, I'm going to want to have sponsors.

I look up at the screen and see an image of Moire and I. I'm wearing a ballroom gown, all different colors. Moire has the same thing, except he has a suit on.

The screen changes to the District 9 chariot that just pulled out. The girl is wearing a dress that looks like it's made entirely out of wheat, the boy wearing a matching vest.

District 10 pulls out and both tributes are dressed as… cows. I hold back a laugh. Both tributes have a bell around their neck that jingles as the chariot moves along. At first I think the girl from 10 is really short, but then I realize she's in a wheelchair. My heart sinks. There's no way she's going to make it far in the games.

Next is District 11. Both tributes wear the standard farmers outfit.

Lastly the screen changes to the District 12 tributes. They are dressed up as coal miners. White tee-shirts covered with coal dust, and black overalls. Both tributes hold lanterns and their faces are covered in coal dust. I think it's a creative idea, a lot better than the naked coal dust outfit.

We finish our last lap around the fountain and follow District 5 into place and wait for President Snow to begin his speech. District 7 falls into place behind us, and soon all of the chariots are in front of Snow's mansion.

* * *

_District 10- Kurnok Arukimaki's POV:_

The President of Panem welcomes us to the Capitol.

I've seen him on the television in District 10 before, but never in real life. He looks even more crueler and evil standing up on the balcony. He is old, very old. In fact, he shouldn't be living right now. That's what I hear from the rumors back in 10. His white hair is combed back and he is in a black suit.

He talks about this year's Quarter Quell and explains all of the rules of the Hunger Games. As if we didn't already know. "For the next couple days, the 24 of you will be training in the Capitol. Then, you will be transported to this year's arena. There you will fight to the death, until only _one_ of you is left." Thanks for reminding us that 23 of us will be dead soon.

He finishes, and the chariot pulls us toward the training center. I'm relieved to be out of the spotlight and the stupid cow costume, but I can't shake the thought of how this is where I will be spending the last few days of my life.

* * *

**A/N: How did you guys like the chapter?**


	17. Training Day One

_District 1- Lena Gold's POV:_

Training starts at 10:00, but Hannibal and I are in the training center by 9:45. We're the first there, closely followed by District 4. A couple minutes later, District 2 and District 8 arrive. Most of the Districts are at the training center by 9:55, except 7 and 3. Both arrive at the last minute.

The main training guide, Ella, explains how the next few days will go. We will arrive at ten in the morning, and train for most of the day, which is fine by me. I'll need all the training I can get. She tells us about all the different stations and then we are dismissed.

I'm interested to meet the other Careers. I've met Hannibal, and he seems… scary. I mean, he's just a 12 year old, but something about that kid, I don't know. I've labeled him dangerous. Not someone I can trust.

. . .

I meet the girl from 4 first. She picks up a spear and hurls it at the target. Bull's eye. She turns and notices me standing there.

"Hey," She says, picking up another spear.

"Are you Herena?" I ask.

"Yes," She says aiming the spear.

"I'm Lena." I say, watching her throw the spear into the target.

"Are you in the alliance?" She asks.

"Yes," I reply. There's not any questions about the alliance Herena's referring to.

"What about the little boy?" She asks, looking over at Hannibal who is over at the knives station.

"Hannibal? Yeah, he said he's in." I say looking over at him.

"So is the boy from my District, Triton." Herena says picking up another spear.

She doesn't say anything else, so our conversation is over. I walk away from the spears, and head to another station.

* * *

_District 9- Nanashi Marion's POV:_

Throwing knives. That's the first station I go to. There are a couple of people who reached to station before me, the girl from 3, and the boy from 6, but otherwise no one else is here.

I pick up a knife and aim at the target. I throw it, and it hits the fourth ring. _Is that the best you can do?_ I hear Izami's voice in my mind. He laughs. _You definitely aren't going to make it past the bloodbath._

I pick up another throwing knife and throw it at the target as hard as I can, determined to do better this time. It hits the second ring. _Ha, Izami. _I think.

The next station I go to is fire making. It doesn't seem like a skill you would use often because the smoke attracts other tributes, but last year almost half the tributes froze to death in the arena. The guide shows me how to make a fire then lets me make one. It takes me two tries but I successfully start a fire.

I start to have a little bit of hope I can survive in the arena. For the Quell this year there were no volunteers. That can be an advantage right? The Careers probably won't be as strong. I head off to another station. I'm going to need all the training I can get in the next few days.

* * *

_District 7- Serenity Foster's POV:_

"Axes?" Jorge asks as we leave the bow and arrow station.

"Yeah," I say nodding my head. "The last station before our lunch break." Jorge nods his head as he picks up a big axe. I pick up on of the smaller throwing axes.

Axes aren't new to me, seeing I'm from 7. We use them all the time for chopping down trees. This is the first station that I've been at today where I don't feel totally clueless. I've never been good with the big huge axes in 7, but this small axe is a good size. It suits me.

I aim at the target. I throw the axe as far as I can, and it hits the third ring, almost the second. I'm shocked. All day I've been searching for something I'm good at.

"Nice," Jorge says.

"Thanks," I reply.

I throw a couple more axes and then it's time for lunch.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update more frequently.**

**How was this chapter? **

**Sponsoring question: How many siblings does Gale have?**


	18. Training Day Two

_District 5- Corrithia Lewis's POV:_

The Capitol is even more fabulous than I remember. Our District's suite is very nice, but nothing compared to the suite my family used to live in. The training facilities are very nice also.

Right now I'm at the sword station. The Careers are at the station right next to swords, knives. I'm trying to impress them. Maybe they'll let me join them.

I grab a sword and walk over to a dummy. I aim, and stab the sword down towards the dummies stomach. The sword misses the stomach by a few inches and I drop the sword. It clatters as it hits the ground. I yelp and the Careers glance over my way. At least I got their attention.

I'm not intimidated at all by their glances over at me. I get in all the time in District 5. People think I'm weird because I'm from the Capitol. They want to know why I'm in District 5. Why I'm not with all the other creeps from the Capitol.

My father told me to tell people that I'm a reporter from the Capitol. They've sent me here to write about all of the important things that go on in the District. When I say that, people look at me weird, and then they walk away.

The Careers stop throwing knives and point over to the spear station. They begin walking over there. I follow from a distance, and go to the station next to spears, knot tying. How fun. I would _much_ rather be hanging out with my Capitol friends.

* * *

_District 2- Danny Takuto's POV:_

"You realize she's following us," Janessa says as we head to the dining area. It's lunchtime.

"Yeah," I reply. "We realize."

"She wants to be in the alliance, it's obvious." Herena comments as she picks up a plate with potatoes and bread on it. I pick up a plate with the same thing on it. We all sit down at a table.

"We're not really going to let her be in the alliance," Triton says. "There's no way."

"I say we let her in," Lena says quietly. "I mean one less tribute to worry about. We'll just kill her later on. It will be easy. She's not as strong as any of us."

There's a moment of silence. "Not a bad idea." I say.

Herena nods her head. "Yeah, I like that plan."

"Me to," Hannibal says.

The others nod their heads.

"Fine let's do tha-" Janessa starts, but she's interrupted.

"Hello, I'm Corrithia!" Says the girl from 5, as she sits down between me and Lena. There's a few seconds of silence. "So, the Careers! What a great group of tributes!"

We all look back and forth between each other.

"Do you want to join?" Lena asks.

"Sure!" She squeals. "I'm very helpful! I promise!" She squeals again, and then skips off leaving her food at the table. The other tributes look at her strangely as she passes them by.

"To easy," Triton says, half laughing, shaking his head.

"She'll die in the first couple of days," Janessa says, also shaking her head. "Less competition for us."

* * *

_District 8- Moire Eastwood's POV:_

Who knew I'd be so good at setting snares. The guide told me how to set a few different ones and a set them up perfectly on the first try. He said he was impressed with my work for a guy who's never set a snare before.

I'm starting to get hopeful. If I can catch animals to eat, that's an advantage for me.

I complete my sixth snare and look up at the clock. It's already 5:40. That means I've been at the snare station for nearly an hour.

I move to identifying plants next. I'm trying to stay away from the weapon stations for now. I've been focusing on fire making, camouflage, and snares. That's how last year's victor won.

That's my last station for today. Skyler and I head back up to our suite and we have dinner. After dinner I head right to bed. Tomorrow's very important, our last day of training.

* * *

**A/N: How was the chapter? What do you think of the new addition to the Career alliance?**


	19. Training Day Three

_District 12- Rayden Cassler's POV:_

It's scary to think about where I'm going to be in a couple days. I'll be in the arena somewhere, or I might be back in District 12 delivered in a coffin.

No, I can't think like that. I'll be fine in a couple of days. I'll be safe from the other tributes.

I focus my attention back to what I'm doing. Camouflage. Well what I'm _trying_ to do. It's not working out that well. I'm trying to paint my arm to blend in with a meadow, but it looks terrible. I examine my arm, ready to give up and move onto the next station when I hear a small laugh from behind me.

I turn around to spot where the voice came from. Standing there behind me is Skyler, the girl from 8. For the past couple of days I have seen her very often. She's frequently at the stations where I am. Coincidence? I don't know. She seems nice though. We even got into a conversation once.

She looks down at my arm then shakes her head smiling. "That's not how you do it." She sticks her arm out and reveals a perfect example of what I was trying to do.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

She smiles. "My older sister's a painter. She taught me a bunch of cool techniques. Of course I never thought I'd be using them as skills that could possibly save my life in the arena."

I nod my head. "I wish I knew how to do that," I say looking at Skyler's arm again.

"I'll show you," Skyler replies as she picks up a paint brush and begins to blend the colors on my arm.

It only takes her about 5 minutes. When she's finished it looks great. It would be nice to have her with me in the arena, I think. Skyler seems nice and trustworthy. We could make a really good team in the arena.

"So," I start. "Do you have any allies for the arena?"

She sighs. "No, not yet. How about you?"

"Well, would you um… like to be my ally?" I ask.

"Sure," she says smiling. "That'd be great."

I smile. "So, what station now?"

* * *

_District 9- Fantasia Coole's POV:_

I'm prepared. For the last couple of days I have been working on things that could help me survive in the arena. I've perfected setting a simple snare, and I'm pretty decent at knot tying.

I haven't been to many of the weapon stations, except for knives. I believe I can win these games without killing a bunch of people. It's not that I'm afraid to kill, I just don't like blood.

During goodbyes Kane and Mercy said I could win the games and I have to believe them. If I'm negative I won't stand a chance in the arena.

My next station is hand-to-hand combat. I'm pretty good with this station too. For me, the key to winning the games is agility and stealth. I can do this.

* * *

_District 6- Moire Eastwood's POV:_

I'm the last one to the dining hall. There are no more empty tables left. That means I'll have to sit with another tribute. I finally decide on a seat next to the boy from 11. What is his name? Michael? No, wait, it's Marshall.

I remember him from training. He's really strong for his age and is great with a scythe. He's someone you don't really want to be enemies with.

"Hi," he says as I take a seat across from him.

"Hello," I reply.

"I'm Marshall. What's your name?" He asks.

"I'm Moire," I reply.

"So what have you been doing?" Marshall asks, curiously.

"Knives, daggers, stuff like that. You?" I reply.

"Hand-to-hand, scythe, and agility," He says casually. "So do you have any allies yet?"

"No," I say, surprised he's asking me. Is he curious, or does he really want me as an ally?

He nods. "Me either. Maybe we could team up. It would be a better chance that both of us would survive."

"Sure," I reply smiling. "That'd be good."

He smiles to, and we spend the rest of our lunch planning for the arena.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated, sorry. I hope you guys like the chapter. :)**

**I know Moire has had a couple POV's, but I promise every tribute will get another POV. **

**What do you think about these two alliances? How was the chapter?**


End file.
